5 mots 1 histoire : Glee
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Le jeu est simple : 5 mots pour 1 histoire. Des histoire d'amours et d'amitiés, des couples surprenants (ou pas), de l'humour (qui ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde) et de la guimauve (beaucoup) ! Au menu pour l'instant : du Klaine, du Brittana, un soupçon de Will S. et aussi, petite nouveauté, du Quick !
1. Chapitre 1

**A lire !**

_Bon alors c'est quelques chose de tout nouveau que je poste alors je m'explique un peu. Je suis sur le forum Hunger Games France et dans ce forum il y a une partie jeu avec comme son nom l'indique pleins de jeu (jusque là vous suivez ? xP ). Et dans les jeux, il y en à un qui ce nomme : 5 mots 1 histoire. Le but est très simple, un membre vous donnes 5 mots, de préférences qui n'ont aucuns rapport les uns avec les autres et le membre qui suis doit écrire une histoire comportant obligatoirement ses 5 mots. J'ai donc décider de publier mes textes que j'ai écris avec ce jeu._

* * *

**Titre :** There are some things that should not change (Il y a certaines choses qui ne devraient pas changer)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Kurt et Blaine

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **A ce cruel Ryan Murphy qui torture ses personnages !**  
**

**Remerciements :** A Marine qui m'a corriger et donner ces 5 mots

**Notes :** Bon bah c'est partie, ce premier "OS" porte sur un de mes couples chouchou : Klaine !**  
**

* * *

Mots : Changement - Grand-mère - Poisson - Frites - Ourson

There are some things that should not change

Kurt avait envie de changement. A vrai dire, Kurt n'aimait pas la monotonie, que toujours tout soit pareil, il trouvait ça fade, ennuyeux. La stabilité, Kurt laissait ça aux autres, ceux qui ne croyaient pas en leur rêve. Lui, il voulait voir le monde, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, vivre de sa passion. Kurt ce dirigea dans la cuisine de son nouvel appartement à New York. Ah New York, la ville du changement, la ville ou tout était possible. La ville parfaite pour Kurt en somme. Il avait envie de manger du poisson, il prit un vieux livres de recettes que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour son installation. Il lit le petit post-it rédigée à son attention :

"A mon petit Kurt, parce que les grand gaillard comme Blaine, il faut bien les nourrir !"

Blaine ... Surement la seule chose que Kurt ne voulait pas changer dans sa vie. D'ailleurs ou était-il ? Le jeune homme suivit l'odeur de fast-food qui venait de chatouillait ses narines. Il trouva son petit-ami, confortablement installé dans le canapé, blottit dans son édredon. Avec le sourire indulgent qu'on aurait pour un enfant, l'ancien membre du Glee-Club s'assit sur le bord du canapé, affin de ne pas déranger le brun qui dormait paisiblement. Il posait sa barquette de frite aux trois-quarts vide sur la petite table basse et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles sauvages. Son compagnon frémit légèrement et remonta la couverture sur son nez.

Doucement, Kurt prit la télécommande des mains de sa moitié pour éteindre la télévision.

- "Non, éteints pas, c'est le meilleur moment !"

Blaine attira son chère et tendre contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche. Kurt ne dit rien, ce contentent de sourire alors que son petit-ami posait son menton sur sa tête et entourait sa taille de ses bras musclés sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait que Blaine pour continuait de regarder Winnie l'Ourson à 25 ans mais Kurt ne l'aurait changer pour rien au monde.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatiente !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Strange symptoms (étranges symptômes)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Blaine (mention de Kurt)

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi (à mon plus grand malheur) mais si jamais ça change, je vous préviendrez promis !**  
**

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours à ma fabuleuse Marine qui me corrige et qui m'inspire !

**Notes : **Bon alors j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de léger, un peu drôle, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réussie '-'

* * *

Mots : Changement - Grand-mère - Poisson - Frites - Ourson

Strange symptoms

Blaine se retourna à nouveau. Décidément dormir dans un un avion était mission impossible et il regrettait son lit bien douillet et surtout ce qui se trouvait dans le lit : Kurt. Il regarda sa voisine, qui écoutait un morceau de piano et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. En chemin, il vit un gamin, roux, couvert de tâches de rousseurs, manger une part de pizza et il eut soudainement la nausée. Il courut jusqu'au toilette pour vomir, la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Deux jours qu'il ce vider régulièrement du contenu si ça continuait ainsi, il allait finir par croire qu'il était enceint !

* * *

J'attends vos avis, négatif, positif, je prends tout \o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** A song for a dessert (une chanson pour un dessert)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Blaine et juste Blaine (étonnent n'est-ce pas ?)

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Blaine Anderson appartient à Ryan M. mais je veux bien Darren :3**  
**

**Remerciements :** A Marine qui me motive sans-cesse !

**Notes : **Le titre est naze, mais j'étais tellement pas inspirée x) Premier OS de la série sans Klaine, aujourd'hui c'est juste du Blaine et pour être franche ça me fait plutôt bizarre :P**  
**

* * *

Mots : Rouge - Piano - Gentil - Café - Dessert

A song for a dessert

Blaine n'aimait pas particulièrement jouer du piano dans le café miteux qu'était "The last drink" mais vu l'état de son compte en banque il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile et puis le patron lui offrait toujours un dessert quand il avait fini. Il jouait depuis peut-être 1 heure, ça reprise de "Save You" du groupe Simple Plan semblait avoir plus aux rares amateurs de musique présent. Blaine ce leva, salut son maigre public avant de descendre de l'estrade.

- Tiens gamin, fit Thom le patron en lui donnant une part de brownie

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Blaine était fatigué de cette vie minable qu'il menait, il aurait voulut aller à New York, vivre sa vie à la grosse pomme, être heureux peut-être. Mais pour partir de ce trou à rat, il devait avoir de l'argent, et l'argent ça ne tombe pas du ciel. Le jeune reprit son travail jusque tard dans la soirée puis enfin il enfila sa vieille veste en cuire usée et son écharpe rouge et quitta le bar. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment tandis que la silhouette courbée du chanteur disparaissait entre les rues. Demain soir il reviendrait, après-demain aussi et tous les autres soirs de la semaine, jusque quand, seul Dieu le savait.

* * *

Si vous pensez que Blaine est mieux avec Kurt, avec Sam, avec Santana, avec Sue, avec n'importe qui d'autre ou même seul je serrais ravis de la savoir grâce à la merveilleuse invention nommée la review !

Et pour les vraiment nul en anglais (je sais que vous êtes là, quelque part !) "The last drink" signifie "Le dernier verre" ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **And when words are not enough... (Et quand les mots ne suffisent plus...)**  
**

**Personnages :** Santana et Brittany

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy je ne gagne rien à écrire sur ses personnages si ce n'est pour mon plaisir personnel et -j'espère- le votre !**  
**

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours je remercie Marine, qui en plus de m'avoir fait littéralement adoré cette série et prends le temps de corriger mes textes bourré de fautes m'a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre. Merci bibiche

**Notes :** Un nouvel OS anormalement long, alors au début, je voulais pas du tout écrire sur ce couple, j'étais absolument pas inspiré et puis de fil en aiguille j'en suis venue à faire ça, je vous le dit tout de suite, les autres chapitres ne sont pas aussi long, en fait leur taille varie selon les mots, les couples et l'inspiration Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Mots : Santana - Chanson - Télévision - Chien - Rose

And when words are not enough...

Santana éteignit la télévision, ramassa les divers objets qui traînaient sur le parquet, sortit l'aspirateur de son placard, jeta un sale regard à ce stupide Harvy et brancha l'appareil faisant fuir l'animal au galop. Durant plus d'une heure, la jeune femme fit le ménage jusqu'à que la machine s'arrête brusquement. La brune ce retourna furieuse, prête à hurler sur ce stupide cabot qui avait sans doute débranchait l'aspirateur. Elle ce retrouva face à Brittany, tenant la prise et le chien dans ses bras.

- Brit, rebranche-ça, tu vois bien que j'étais occupée.

La blonde fronça les sourcils puis posa son chien à taire. Le caniche fila, faisant un grand écart pour éviter Santana. Cette dernière ne comprenant pas s'approcha de sa petite-amie

- C'est à cause de ta grand-mère ?

C'est fou comme une fille aussi naïve que Britanny pouvait des fois, se montrer plus perspicace que quiconque. Ou peut-être qu'elle connaissait juste bien son amie. Brittany pris la main de sa compagne.

- Tu n'y peux rien Santy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es ce que tu es.

L'intéressée renifla, elle détestait ce surnom ridicule que l'ancienne pom-pom girl lui avait donné. Elle dégagea sa main de la chaleur rassurante de celle qui fut sa meilleure-amie avant de retourner à son ménage. Elle sentait la présence de son amante dans son dos mais sa fierté lui interdisait de ce blottir dans ses bras et de pleurer jusqu'à vider son corps de la moindre goutte d'eau.

Santana avait toujours entretenue une relation très proche avec sa grand-mère, elle était la femme qu'elle aimait et admirait le plus au monde, c'était son modèle. Les deux femmes, malgré les années, ne s'étaient jamais éloignées l'une de l'autre mais quand la vieille dame avait appris que sa petite-fille était lesbienne, son rejet avait blessé Santana plus que tout. Elle aurait tant voulut qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle l'accepte. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait tourné le dos et sans Brittany, Dieu seul savait ce qu'aurait fait la jolie brune.

- Pour tes larmes.

Sursautant, l'hispanique se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Sans bruit, l'eau coulait de ses yeux, cascadait sur son visage pour se jeter sur le carrelage où elle finissait léchée par Harvy. D'un geste brusque et un peu tremblant elle prit le mouchoir - rose évidement, on parlait de Brittany- et se tamponna rapidement les yeux avec avant de rendre le tissus à sa propriétaire.

- Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? Une ballade ferra du bien à Harvy.

La brune eut un mouvement d'épaules, Harvy n'avait pas besoin de promenades mais Brittany cherchait juste une excuses.

- Ouais, j'ai pas envie que ton maudit clébard pisse partout.

Elle partit enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures et rejoignit sa compagne devant les bosquets qui entouraient leur maison. Lorsqu'elle ce releva, la blonde tandis un bouquet de fleurs coloré et varié à sa moitié qui le prit avec une petite moue avant de ce dirigeait vers sa voiture. Le trajet ce fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Brittany ce mette à chanter une comptine parlant d'un chat et d'une girafe. Santana aimait bien sa voix : claire, douce, tendre et enfantine tout comme elle.

Lorsqu'elle ce gara sur le parking, Santana sentit tout ses muscles se raidir. La main de Brie se posa sur son poignet et durant quelques minutes, toutes les deux observèrent le contraste de leur peau, l'une blanche l'autre brune. Finalement, Hervy les fit toutes les deux redescendre sur terre en aboyant.

- Ça doit te faire bizarre.

Santana ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur les gravillons de l'allée. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait bizarre c'est que ce stupide chien porte un manteau, encore une des idée idiote de la blonde, vraiment Santana craignait le pire le jour ou elles auraient un enfant. Enfin si elles en avaient un.

- On y est !

Brie se pencha et déposa son bouquet sur la dalle en marbre qui bordait la tombe elle aussi en marbre.

- Bonjour Madame Guenerico, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Santana trouvait ça débile de parler à un bloc de pierre, parlait à un mort c'était débile, c'est comme parlait à un bébé, c'est idiot parce qu'on sait très bien que le bébé ne répondra jamais.

- Salut Mamie..

Et pourtant on le fait toujours. Brittany prit à nouveau la main de sa compagne, elle savait que c'était dur pour elle, de ne pas avoir pu revoir la vieille dame avant son départ, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle fit signe a Harvy de se taire et de rester tranquille avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme de sa vie. Après quelques minutes de silences, ou même le caniche ne ce fit pas remarquer, Santana se mit à pleurer. Ce n'était pas de gros sanglots, ni même des hoquets, non, Santana avait une manière bien à elle de pleurer, les larmes coulaient, simplement, sans bruit. Brittany lui avait toujours envié ce super-pouvoir, elle quand elle pleurait, elle avait le nez rouge et les yeux tout gonflés, comme si elle avait un rhume.

- Elle me manque... Je l'aimais, non, je l'aime tellement..

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures, on ne sait pas, dans ces moments là, le temps s'écoulent lentement.

- Tu veux un chaton ?

- Quoi ?

Santana regarda sa compagne qui la regardait comme si de rien n'était.

- Je te demandait si tu voulais un chaton, les chatons c'est mignons et câlin et puis comme ça, Hervy ne serra pas tout seul et ça lui apprendra à être moins égoïste. Et si tu prends un chaton femelle on pourra lui acheter pleins de jolies robes ! On peut aussi allez boire un milk-shakes au chocolat avec une tonne de garniture !

Santana rit, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire quand sa petite-amie avait des idée aussi farfelue. Elle prit sa main, toujours douce et chaude dans la sienne et elles sortirent du cimetière.

- Va pour le milk-shake.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas fait du grand n'importe quoi et que le caractère des personnages colle bien ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir 4 reviews assez constructives (autres chose que des "trop cool" ou "la suite!" ), je pense que pour des textes de cette tailles, ça ne doit pas prendre trop de temps de laisser un petit mot pour dire à l'auteur qu'il n'écrit pas pour du vide ^^

J'ai quelques chapitres près à poster, sur Kurt, Quick et Will alors si vous en voulez un en particulier, dites-le moi :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** His savior (sa sauveuse)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Will et un peu Emma

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Tout est a Ryan et ses collaborateurs **  
**

**Remerciements :** A Marine et à Hélène (qui est surement la seule à trouver les tocs d'Emma "trop chou" )

**Notes : **Non vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lui "Will et Emma", il n'y a pas Kurt ou Blaine dans cet OS, une grande première !**  
**

* * *

Mots : Marteau - Cahier - Pénible - Tableau - Craie

His savior

Will avait trop bu, vraiment trop bu. Il avait la très désagréable sensation qu'un marteau était dans sa tête et rien que le bruit des chaises raclant le sol lui donnait une atroce migraine. Il ouvrit son cahier ou ce trouvait ses fiches de cours et commença sa leçon. Ce fut une expérience atroce, le moindre bruit était amplifié et Will avait l'impression que les élèves interrogés faisaient exprès de faire grincer la craie sur le tableau. Ses élèves s'étaient-ils passer le mots pour être plus pénibles les un que les autres ? Le professeur n'en avait aucune idée mais quand à 10h, Emma lui apporta un cachet pour sa tête, il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser sur le champ !

* * *

Voili voilou, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui ne concerne pas mon Blaine et son chéri mais bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand-même ! Si c'est le cas ou alors si vous n'avez pas aimer et bien, j'attends une petite review :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Imperfect (Imparfaite)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Quinn et Puck

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Rien moi et tout à Ryan M.**  
**

**Remerciements :** Comme toujours je remercie Marine qui à la patiente de me supporter et de corriger mes textes !

**Notes : **J'adore le couple Quick (je préfère quand même Fabrevans mais un tout petit peu) donc il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur ce couple et que j'arrête de poster juste de Klaine parce qu'en plus, j'ai découvert que tout le monde n'aimais pas ce couple (oui, je sais, ça parait incroyable :o ). Bref, enjoy ;)**  
**

* * *

mots : Bleu - Océan - Dauphin - Nuages - Lion

Imperfect 

Quinn était belle. Il aurait été idiot de ne le nier et ce n'était pas de la vantardise lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était belle, c'était la vérité. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Quinn se trouvait laide. Laide à l'intérieur, comme une pomme à l'apparence bien mûre qui se révèle être totalement pourrie. La belle blonde était assise dans sa salle de bain, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle fixait sans vraiment les voir, les stikers de dauphins nageant dans l'océan. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Comment Rachel pouvait vouloir lui ressembler. Certes, elle était jolie, c'était même l'une des plus jolie de tout le lycée mais cela ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de bien. Quinn chassa du revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus qui faisaient chaviré le cœur de bien des garçons. Elle se remaquilla avant de sortir de la pièce. Dehors le ciel était sans nuage, un jour parfait pour la fille parfaite. Les gens voulaient toujours plus. Plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir, plus d'amis, de popularité, d'intelligence, de beauté.. Quinn, elle, aurait voulut moins, elle aurait voulut avoir un défaut, des oreilles décollées, des yeux qui louchent, quelque chose qui fasse d'elle quelqu'un de plus normal et pas le modèle des gamines qu'elle croisait dans la rue. D'un geste rêveur, la jeune femme referma la porte la porte derrière elle et caressa la poignée de porte en forme de lion. Si seulement elle avez une autre vie, loin, très loin d'ici.

- Quinn ?

L'interpellé se retourne et fixe Puck. Il parait tellement peu à sa place dans ce quartier bourgeois avec ses allures de rebelle. Elle lui sourit et prend la main qu'il lui tend. D'un geste tendre, le garçon essuie une trace de larme sur la joue de la blonde, celle-ci ravale un sanglot. Elle lui manque, sa fille, celle qui à grandit en elle, ce morceau de sa vie qu'elle a perdue. Elle ne sait pas si elle la reverra un jour, et c'est surement ça le pire, savoir qu'elle est là, quelque part, mais qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle est, qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point sa mère, sa mère de sang, l'aime.

- On trouvera une solution, je te le promets.

Quinn ne sait pas si il dit la vérité, mais elle sait que pour elle, Noah ferra tout pur qu'ils revoient leur fille.

* * *

C'est affreusement niais hein ? Autant vous y habituez tout de suite parce que les histoires d'amour guimauve sont une de mes spécialité x)

Et on oublie pas la review, sinon je vais me fâcher !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Brother (frère)

**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages :** Puck

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient**  
**

**Remerciements :** A ma super correctrice Marine !

**Notes : **Parce que je l'aime moi, Puck et qu'on écrit vraiment pas assez sur lui.**  
**

* * *

RAR 

Quickerland : Merci, je me sens moins seule à shipper ce couple maintenant x)

Pilounette : Ahah, mais ne te sens pas viser voyons (hrm, hrm) et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'aurais fait tiens ! :o Pour le Quinn/Santana j'ai pas encore écrit la dessus mais tu fais bien de me le dire, ça me donne des idées !

Ellerrina : Ravis que ça t'ai plut ! :)

* * *

mots : Oreiller - Bus - Parc - Vieux - Bizarre

Brother

Puck regarder le ciel, essayant de trouver une forme aux nuages comme il faisait étant petit. Il était venu là directement après être sorti du bus. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais en voyant ce parc depuis l'auto-car il avait eu envie d'y faire un tour et après quelques minutes de promenade il c'était allongé sur ce banc avec pour oreiller son vieux sac. Les gens devaient surement le trouvait bizarre, peut-être le prenait-il pour une racaille. Mais pour le moment, Puck n'avait rien d'un voyou, il essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Un frère, murmura-t-il, tu as un frère.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Le fait qu'on lui est caché ça toute sa vie. Un frère, ce n'était pas rien. Il aurait pu être son confident, son ami. Il aurait pu le comprendre, l'aider à devenir quelqu'un de bien. Puck ce releva, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, peut-être que ce Jack pouvait devenir son ami. Le jeune homme ce leva, encore incertain, mais il le ferrait, il irait voir Jack, foi de Puckerman !

* * *

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand est-ce que je posterais la prochaine fois mais si jamais vous avez des envie particulières de voir certains personnages ou couples, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
